


fragments from a dusty manuscript, found last year in dream valley

by biichan



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989)
Genre: Documentation, F/F, POV First Person, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: ... the manuscript fragments were, quite naturally, verified by Spike the Adolescent Dragon as having been recorded by him, under Wind Whistler's dictation...
Relationships: Wind Whistler/Fizzy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	fragments from a dusty manuscript, found last year in dream valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



> I grew up watching the original My Little Pony show on television as a small child; I had a lot of fun writing this fic for it as a grown adult. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> (With thanks to my spouse for last minute beta-reading.)

Ponies rarely write; more often they are written about. If one merely considers our anatomy, the reason for this swiftly becomes clear, for ponies do not have _hands_. Unicorns with strong telekinesis and the deftness to manipulate quill pens do exist, however, and what few authors we have are almost uniformly these unicorns. In this way, I am quite individual as a chronicler.

My name is Wind Whistler; I am a pegasus pony. Although I consider myself a great reader--one does not need to be a unicorn to _read_ , as our books are written on sturdy parchment, easily manipulated by even the clumsiest hooves--I had never thought to become an author. Indeed, it was my private regret that such endeavors would be impossible due to my subspecies. It was Mr Moochick who suggested otherwise, at our second meeting.

“Why not have young Spike record for you?” he suggested, hand lingering over his chessboard, as I waited for him to make his move. “ _He’s_ got hands. I have Habbit take notes for me all the time and his paws are much less suited to a pen.”

It was a good suggestion and so it is with great satisfaction that I have taken Spike as my amanuensis. I am dictating this during the first year of Paradise Estate, shortly after the affair with Squirk and the Sunstone--and I _am_ glad that said incident resolved itself without necessitating yet another removal from our home. One exile per year is more than enough!

It is strange, however, how natural it is to think of Paradise Estate _as_ home. For me as well as all of my peers, Dream Castle has been my home since I outgrew the nursery. Now, however, both castle and nursery are occupied by our new friends the Grundles and the only pony still in residence is Old Majesty. There has been a Majesty in Dream Castle since it was built, but I think she may be the last of that hoary old dynasty.

There is, you see, no Baby Majesty. Not since Old Majesty left the nursery.

\--

The Big Brother Ponies have come and gone once more and once more, I have demurred at taking one as a stud. Truly claims this is because I have no sense of romance. Gusty wonders if I fear being gravid. In truth, it is merely that I have no great desire toward reproduction. It is not that I do not _like_ the baby ponies; it is merely that I do not feel any great desire to have one of my own. I do not think it is a _crime_ to be foal-free. Merely a preference.

Besides. Plenty of my peers _did_ take the Big Brothers to stud during their week at the estate. There will no doubt be a bumper crop of fillies and perhaps a colt or two when they return.

Mr Moochick suggests that I use this chronicle to explain something of our society, as a first-hand report will clear up some of the many misconceptions that have plagued scholars of ponykind throughout the generations--and having heard some of those misconceptions, I agree.

The first that I think must be addressed is the persistent notion that we little ponies are an all-female race that reproduces by parthenogenesis. This is untrue. We are merely a race in which the population is heavily skewed towards females--and it _is_ true that our society is almost wholly female, with the exception of Spike and the youngest colts.

But only the very youngest colts. For as soon as those colts are old enough to keep up with their fathers, they too join the rest of the Big Brother Ponies on what is known colloquially as their race around the world. And it is, I suppose, a race with very important stakes to these stallions who are our brothers and fathers. But it is also an open secret that the race is to keep the stallions from getting in our way the rest of the year.

Another strange misconception that Mr Moochick informed me about is the notion that little ponies can magically control the weather. I suppose it comes from the abilities of our cousins the flutter ponies, which are strange and powerful indeed. But if we had abilities such as they, we would not have needed them to combat the Smooze. Nor would we have needed Megan to wield the rainbow of light on our behalf. And considering how many disasters which have befallen us have had negative environmental impacts, if we had _any_ capabilities en masse towards weather manipulation, we would surely use it.

It is true that Gusty’s line bears the gift of aerokinesis. But one line of ponies with the ability to manipulate wind does not a race of natural magicians make. Besides, that niche has already been ably filled by the Dell-Dwellers, as Fizzy, Gusty, Shady and I just recently found out.

It all began, you see, when Fizzy decided to cheat at polo by using her bubbles…

\--

… and given that Truly, Buttons, and Gusty all apologized for their unkind words (at least these particular unkind words), I suppose I must consider the conclusion of the affair of Crunch the Rockdog to be _some_ kind of victory or success on my part. I wish it felt that way.

Unfortunately, I cannot think that this will be the last time my peers will encounter what is stoicism, rationality, or logic on my part and instead conclude it to be callousness. After all, it was hardly the first. Never mind that I am acting according to my nature--that my logic and clear-thinking is as essential to myself as Shady’s pessimism, Gusty’s daring or Fizzy’s flightiness.

(Unless, of course, under the influence of Frazzits.)

Fizzy was there to greet me when I returned from His Royal Elevated Eminence with the others, very much relieved of my safety. It was good to spend company with someone who is always glad to see me and in truth, who I sometimes contemplate asking to become my particular friend. It has not escaped me that she has not taken a stud either.

I suspect there are many who would marvel at our friendship, given our great differences in character. But I think it is those differences that have made our friendship so strong. Fizzy brings much needed levity into my life; I act as something of a metaphorical anchor, mooring her to earth where otherwise she might drift away. And yes, perhaps what happened with the Frazzits _did_ affect our bond. Even if the memories of it are far beyond fuzzy, we did spend some hours that day in each other’s place.

Joy. Mostly I remember how joyful it was to be like her.

I will ask her when the Big Brothers return, I think. I suspect this may be an instance wherein I _must_ give myself a deadline, or I shall be forever talking myself out of doing it.

\--

Megan is leaving.

I knew that she could not stay forever. Time on the other side of the rainbow passes much more slowly than it does here; it is why she and her brother and sister were able to stay here as long as they could. But I also know that it is very unlikely that I will see her again and she truly was a good friend and one that I will miss.

(Gusty, if she could see me now, would finally have no _doubt_ I have feelings.)

I wonder if this is what the little ponies who encountered Catrina and the ones that summoned her to fight Tirac felt when she left them. I suppose it must have been. I know that I was very lucky to have met such a legendary hero at all; that normally such encounters are reserved for aged immortals such as Mr Moochick or those of long-lived races such as Spike, who three generations of ponies later is still a baby dragon.

I am grateful. But mostly I am sad.

Still. I know that I will not be alone. I am getting along somewhat better with my peers these days. Paradise in particular has become someone I am pleased to call my friend, after the affair of the golden horseshoes--especially given the time we spent together after the others were captured in the Goblin Tunnels. 

And Fizzy, of course, remains my dearest friend of all. I really must ask her soon…

\--

The Big Brother Ponies have come and gone once more and Fizzy is my particular friend. I have read to her my chronicles thus-far; she says that she doesn’t really understand them, but that does not matter, because she enjoys listening to me read them regardless.

With such an obliging audience, how can I not continue to write?

So it is with a glad heart that I have asked Spike once more to serve as my amanuensis, as I tell you as it was told to me, the tale of the prince and the ponies...

**Author's Note:**

> Various notes regarding this fic and its inspiration:  
>    
> \-- Wind Whistler and Mr Moochick canonically first meet during the My Little Pony movie aka the one that features the Smooze and those witches. This is also the first appearance altogether of both Wind Whistler and Fizzy.
> 
> \-- Spike as Wind Whistler's scribe was totally inspired by FiM's version of Spike serving as Twilight Sparkle's research assistant.
> 
> \-- Majesty is the pony that comes with the Dream Castle playset.
> 
> \-- In 'Sonambula,' the episode which features the Big Brother Ponies, it's noted that they're returning _to_ Paradise Estate. This implies that they'd already been there at some point relatively early in the television show, hence Wind Whistler's mention of them arriving and leaving again.
> 
> \-- The Dell-Dwellers and Frazzits, as well as Wind Whistler and Fizzy's temporary personality swap, are detailed in the single-part episode 'Mish Mash Melee.'
> 
> \-- The affair of Crunch the Rockdog features (quite naturally) in the two-parter 'Crunch the Rockdog.'
> 
> \-- The affair of the golden horseshoes features in the two-parter 'The Golden Horseshoes,' which also happens to be the last episode/set of episodes that Megan or her siblings feature in; hence why I set her leaving when I did. For the purposes of this fanfic, it's assumed that she'd been in Dream Valley since the movie. (I know you weren't interested in Megan, which is why she's mostly left out of this narrative, but given her closeness with Wind Whistler, I figured I should mention her at _some_ point.)
> 
> \-- Given that both specials _and_ the movie/TV show featured (for the most part) entirely different casts, I figured positing some time dilation as a reasonable way to explain said complete cast turnovers.
> 
> \-- 'The Prince and the Ponies' is the final episode of the 1980s television show.
> 
> \-- Believe it or not, I didn't start this fic as a Wind Whistler/Fizzy shipper, but all the canon reviewing I did in the process has me a believer. Besides, who doesn't like a good Serious Intellectual/Silly Free Sprit from time to time?


End file.
